Just see me
by ptit lu
Summary: Stiles voudrait que quelqu'un le voit tout simplement. Il en vient à prendre une décision qui aura des conséquences que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé.


Stiles se les gelait, littéralement ! Il était deux heures du matin, et au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans son lit à rêver une énième fois de Lydia et de tout ce qu'il ne pourrai jamais faire ou vivre avec, Stiles se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt glaciale à essayer de se planquer aux nez et à la barbe de gentil loup garou. Derek avait décidé que si Stiles était décidé à traîner dans ses pattes il devait être au moins utile à la meute, et donc Stiles s'était transformé en mannequin de démonstration grandeur nature pour ces messieurs lycanthrope. Mais depuis quelques semaines, Stiles avait perdu le goût de tout, il ne faisait plus de recherches pour son meilleur ami, Stiles ne cherchait même plus à mettre Derek en rogne à la moindre occasion. Non, Stiles avait juste remarqué que maintenant il était devenu invisible, comme un parti acquis pour la meute et plus personne ne faisait attention à lui : Scott passait tout son temps libre avec Allison, Derek passait son temps à apprendre à Jackson comment contrôler son nouveau corps de loup-garou, Lydia passait son temps à reluquer Jackson, quand à Isaac, Erica et Boyd, ils daignaient à peine le regarder maintenant qu'ils avaient rejoins la meute, oubliant que l'humain fut le seul à les voir et parfois même à les aider avant que le monde surnaturel ne devienne le leurs. Stiles pauvre imbécile qu'il était se retrouva donc tout seul dans son coin de forêt sombre et glaciale. Pour la première fois de sa vie il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit un loup garou hurler à la lune près de lui, au moins il pourrai retourner au chaud très vite.

- Génial tu m'as retrouvé, c'est bien tu gagnes la médaille d'or du toutou le plus futé, dit il à Jackson, qui se trouvait être celui qui l'avait retrouvé. Je rentre chez moi maintenant, bonne nuit ! Poursuivit Stiles, en s'éloignant sous les yeux éberlués de tout le monde qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien arriver au si gentil Stiles.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, dit Scott en rigolant, il nous fait sûrement une surchauffe, avant de repartir dans les bras de Allison sous le rire de toute le monde.

Ce que le petit groupe n'avait pas prévu c'est que Stiles fut encore dans les parages et qu'il entendit parfaitement ce que son soit disant meilleur dit sur lui. Il ne rata pas non plus le « Tant mieux » que Erica lança d'un ton dédaigneux, ni les grognements d'approbation de la part de Boyd et de Isaac. Stiles partit furieux, sans même remarquer que l'Alpha s'était détaché du groupe, car contrairement au restes de sa meute, lui avait noté la présence de l'humain et il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la façon dont le traitait son soi disant « meilleur ami ». Derek s'était avancé vers l'endroit ou se cacher Stiles dans le but inédit de venir rassurer et consoler le jeune homme. Mais Stiles se montra plus malin que l'Alpha cette fois ci, et était déjà à sa voiture alors Derek arrivait à peine à sa cachette, ce dernier sourit de fierté devant l'ingéniosité de cet humain. Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser faire, et alla retrouver Stiles chez lui, l'attendant tranquillement dans sa chambre comme à son habitude.

Seulement Stiles décida de ne pas rentré chez lui, son père n'étant pas là il ne voulait pas être confronté au silence et à la froideur de sa maison, à la place il alla au promontoire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. D'ici il avait une vue sur tout Beacon Hills, il était au dessus de la ville, il n'était plus cet humain sans défense à cet instant précis, il se sentait si puissant au dessus de tout, cette sensation était tellement grisante ! Tellement grisante que Stiles prit une décision qui allait changer à tout jamais sa vie.

Derek en profita d'être seul dans la maison des Stilinski pour descendre et faire un petit tour du rez-de-chaussée, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait que la chambre de l'humain dans cette maison. La cuisine est propre et rangée, l'odeur de Stiles incrustée dans chaque centimètres carrées de la pièce, preuve que l'humain passait beaucoup de temps ici, sans doute pour cuisiner. Cette constatation amena Derek à réaliser qu'il ne connaissait rien sur l'humain de sa meute alors que s'il devait être honnête envers lui même, le loup garou devait reconnaître que le jeune homme était indispensable à sa meute. Ce serai un cauchemar si une autre meute ou si une autre créature surnaturelle s'appropriait les capacités de l'adolescent. Plongé dans ses pensées Derek ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ses pieds l'avait guidé de façon automatique vers le salon de la maison. Cette pièce était très chaleureuse, des photos de famille se trouvaient un peu partout : Stiles avec ses parents, Stiles avec sa mère, ses parents ensemble... mais ce qui frappa Derek fut le sourire que Stiles arborait sur toutes les photos. Ce sourire il ne le connaissait pas, bien sur Stiles avait déjà sourit et même rigoler devant lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sur les photos, le sourire du jeune homme illuminait tout son visage, faisait pétiller ses yeux malicieux, tout son visage respirait le bonheur et l'amour. Ce n'était plus le cas, et cela rendait triste le loup en Derek.

- Ou t'es tu perdu, Stiles ? Murmura le jeune homme, en effleurant du doigt le sourire de Stiles sur l'une des rares photos ou il posait seul.

La porte d'entrée se refermant le ramena précipitamment à la réalité, le faisant jurer dans sa tête, légèrement énervé de ne pas avoir été plus sur ses gardes. Mais ce combat intérieur et ses plans pour s'échapper s'évaporèrent à la seconde ou il vit que Stiles avait fait son entrée dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la Derek ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix lasse. Si tu cherches un autre puncing ball ou tout autres choses du même genre, tu peux m'oublier. Pour toujours !

Puis sans attendre la moindre réponses ou le moindre geste de la part de l'Alpha, le lycéen monta les escaliers en sprintant jusqu'à sa chambre, s'y enfermant à l'intérieur.

Derek resta pétrifié sur place, se rejouant intérieurement le petit discours de l'humain, jamais il n'avait entendu autant de colère et de lassitude en même temps. Cela le plongea dans une tristesse qu'il ne comprit pas, et sans le comprendre ou même le vouloir ses pieds le menèrent devant la porte de l'ado ou des bruits de pas pressés ainsi que de fermeture se faisait entendre. Intrigués Derek ouvrit la porte sans hésitation et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Trois sacs de voyages étaient disposés sur le lit de Stiles qui, sans se préoccuper de l'arrivée du loup garou dans sa chambre, y mettait ses affaires, plus ou moins pelé mêlé.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Derek, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- A force de te servir de ton odorat pour vivre tu as oublié comment on se sert des yeux ? Demanda avec sarcasme Stiles en guise de réponse.

Derek grogna en entendant la réponse du plus jeune, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais l'insoumission et l'insolence dont faisait preuve l'humain l'avait toujours fait sortir de ses gonds, plus que quand ses loups garous se livraient à cet exercice les soirs de pleine lune. C'était comme si le loup garou avait besoin que cet humain soit avec lui, à lui. Il avait besoin qu'il soit sous ses ordres, qu'il soit à ses côtés, que son monde ne passe que par lui et personne d'autres.

Stiles indifférent au combat intérieur qui faisait rage chez le lycanthrope, continuait de faire ses bagages, prenant des affaires aussi bien pour le chaud que le froid, n'étant pas sur du climat actuel là ou il irait et il ne voulait pas non plus dépensé inutilement trop d'argent. Rétrospectivement la réaction de son père le surprenait un peu, il avait accepté la requête de son fils avec tellement de facilité et sans poser de questions, si Stiles ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il aurait pu croire que son père était heureux de son départ. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, seulement le Shérif devait se rendre à l'évidence, son fils n'était plus heureux et cela empiré avec le temps. Tout père voulait le bonheur de son fils, et si celui de son fils passait par le fait de partir loin de lui alors le Shérif l'acceptait. Revenant dans le présent, Stiles se rendit compte que tous ses vêtements étaient dans les sacs, ce qui lui laissait un autre sac de voyage ainsi que son sac à dos pour prendre d'autres affaires. Il se rappela mentalement d'appeler sa tante quand il arriverai à Newark.

- Arrête !

Le cris arrêta Stiles dans son geste, il tourna la tête vers Derek tout aussi surpris que lui par son cri qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Cela avait été instinctif, le loup avait pris le contrôle de l'homme comme le prouvait les yeux rouges qu'arboraient Derek.

- Arrête, répéta le loup en s'avançant vers le brun, tendant le bras pour venir prendre son poignet et ainsi le forcer à reposer ce qu'il tenait. Stiles trop abasourdi et fasciné par les yeux qui lui faisait face, se laissa faire dans un premier temps, puis rua sur Derek qui raffermit sa prise décidé à ne pas laisser l'humain partir ce qui énerva encore plus Stiles.

- Non, laisses moi. Fout moi la paix. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de vous et de vos secrets. J'en ai marre d'être l'humain idiot qui ne fait que vous gâchez la vie. Lâches moi maintenant, cria Stiles, incapable de retenir ses larmes de frustration, de colère et de tristesse de couler sur ses joues. J'en ai marre Derek, laisses moi tranquille, je vais réaliser ton plus grand rêve je vais vous laisser toi et ta meute en paix. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, Stiles continua de murmurer cette dernière phrase encore et encore, s'en fut trop pour Derek.

- Tais toi ! Ne dis pas cela ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu ne vas pas partir, tu vas rester ici, à mes côtés, là ou es ta place, déclara férocement Derek de sa voix d'Alpha, celle qui faisait toujours frissonner Stiles pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il n'était pas un loup et pourtant il sentait le besoin de se soumettre quand Derek utilisait cette voix à son encontre.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu es quelqu'un sur qui te défouler ? Quelqu'un qui accourra dès que tu claquera des doigts ? Désolé mais j'en ai marre de jouer ce rôle là, je pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Tu dois rester avec moi petit humain. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps, traversé tant de chose, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, pas à cause de ma propre imbécillité. A la seconde où ma mère m'a raconté cette légende, j'ai voulu connaître ce sentiment de plénitude, de me sentir enfin entier. Et je t'ai trouvé, ou plutôt tu m'as trouvé et je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche. Mais s'il te plaît, Stiles, s'il te plaît, ne renonce pas à nous, pas maintenant, plaida Derek enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'humain pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes couler et parce que l'odeur unique de Stiles avait toujours eu le don de la calmer.

- Je n'y arrives plus Derek. Je ne supportes plus d'être invisible, ou simplement le petit humain que l'on accepte parce qu'il est doué en informatique. J'ai besoin qu'on me voit. S'il te plaît.

- Moi je te vois, Stiles, mais j'étais aveugle avant. Dit Derek en se reculant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce fut un combat de regard, aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser le regard, mais en même temps cet échange leurs faisaient tellement de bien, il se sentait connectés l'un à l'autre, en phase. Sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangé, Derek laissa son visage se changé tranquillement avant de venir enfouir à nouveau son visage au niveau du cou de son humain. Il prit de grandes inspirations, souhaitant pouvoir emprisonné l'arôme si subtile, un mélange de savon fruité, de vanille et une odeur typiquement masculine que dégagé Stiles, il aurait l'enfermé dans un bocal pour pouvoir la respiré à volonté quand il le désirait. Instantanément la solution lui vint à l'esprit, mais il se rappela douloureusement que l'adolescent avait refusé ce cadeau que lui faisait son oncle deux ans auparavant, il douté qu'il l'accepterai maintenant.

- Stiles, laisses moi te mordre. S'il te plaît, laisses moi le faire.

- Pour que tu puisses me garder plus facilement à tes côtés ? Demanda froidement Stiles.

- Non, je te le jure. Si tu veux je te libérai de mon autorité d'Alpha, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir un lien avec toi, ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne le comprend pas moi même.

Derek était frustré de ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment de son comportement, c'est comme si son cerveau était sur pilote automatique et son corps n'avait que suivre comme possibilités.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca n'as pas de sens, si tu as autant besoin de moi pourquoi attendre maintenant ?

- Parce que toi tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, mais c'est le cas actuellement. Ensemble on pourra enfin avoir ce que l'on a toujours voulu. Je te vois Stiles, je t'ai toujours vu, pardonne moi de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt mon ange, pardonnes moi d'avoir du te voir souffrir pour enfin le réaliser.

Les deux hommes avaient les larmes qui ruisselaient librement sur les joues maintenant, mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucièrent, ou tentèrent un gestes pour effacer leurs traces. Ils étaient fières de ces larmes, elles étaient le signe de leurs libérations, de leurs rencontres, de leurs rencontres et de leurs retrouvailles.

- Est ce que ça va me changer ? Ma personnalité je veux dire, parce que j'ai vu Scott faire et dire des trucs vraiment pas cool, et je ne veux pas faire cela.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela sera sans effet sur ta personnalité, mais je peux te promettre que je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te guider, je me lierai à toi sans la moindre hésitation.

Voyant la vérité dans les yeux de son compagnon, Stiles hocha la tête ce qui scella son destin. Derek ne put retenir un sourire d'envahir son visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux tant il était intense !

- Merci. Merci Stiles, je te promets que tu ne le regrettera pas. Ta nouvelle vie commence cette nuit, et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant plus personne ne t'ignora, déclara Derek, entraînant l'adolescent vers le lit avec l'idée de l'y allonger.

- Non, s'écria Stiles.

Le loup ayant peur d'un rejet grogna et raffermit sa prise. Maintenant que son compagnon avait accepté d'être à lui et de le rejoindre dans son monde, son loup réclamai sa récompense, le droit de lui donner la morsure.

- Calmes toi Derek, je ne te repousses pas je te le promets, le calme Stiles, en collant leurs fronts ensemble et en caressant doucement la nuque du loup garou. Cela dut lui plaire car le lycanthrope se colla davantage, et Stiles jurai l'avoir entendu ronronner. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement plus qu'agréable, Derek reprit assez de contrôle sur son loup.

- Pourquoi m'as tu arrêtés ? Demanda t'il de sa voix d'Alpha qu'il ne put refréner.

- Je veux que ma morsure est lieu devant la meute, déclara Stiles sur de lui.

A ces mots, Derek recula vivement sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une trace d'hésitation ou même de mensonge. La morsure devant la meute était totalement différente d'une morsure banal. C'était comme une cérémonie, une intronisation, elle faisait de la personne mordue l'égal et le compagnon de l'Alpha, le nouveau loup garou se trouverai avec une autorité sur la meute à peine plus faible que celle de l'Alpha, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, celle ci était irrévocable, on pouvait briser le lien Alpha/Béta d'une morsure classique ce n'était pas la cas pour celle ci.

- C'est pour cela que tu as refusé la morsure que Peter te proposé ? Demanda froidement Derek

Il savait qu'il était dur, mais il devait savoir avant de s'engage dans l'aventure la plus excitante ou la plus misérable de sa vie.

- Non, je l'ai refusé parce que c'était ton privilège, ça l'a toujours était. A la minute ou j'ai croisé ton regard je l'ai su, bien que je ne l'ai compris qu'après avoir découvert ton monde, plaisanta Stiles.

Doucement Derek fit remonter sa main gauche de la main de Stiles vers son cou, l'encerclant tout doucement sans serrer mais ayant le plaisir de sentit le pouls s'emballer, Stiles ne pouvant s'empêcher de réagir positivement au toucher. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, le loup garou sortit son téléphone de sa veste et composa un numéro sur de lui, sans briser une seule fois la connexion visuelle avec Stiles

- Ramènes toi chez moi, et passes prendre Jackson et Lydia. Tu as dix minutes, déclara t'il fermement de sa voix d'Alpha.

Le pouce de Derek commença à caresser tout doucement le côté gauche du cou de Stiles, provoqua instantanément des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, Stiles ne put retenir non plus un soupir de bien être de franchir ses lèvres, ainsi que de pencher sa tête légèrement sur le côté amenant un sourire à Derek

- Cela va être brutal et douloureux Stiles, murmura Derek, des larmes dans la voix. Je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher tu me demandes de faire de toi mon égal et mon compagnon et bien que j'en suis plus qu'heureux et impatient la présence de la meute à nos côtés poussera mon loup à te défier pour que tu me prouves que tu es dignes de cette place dans la meute.

- Je comprends Derek, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Stiles reprenant ses caresses dans la nuque de l'Alpha, sa deuxième main venant se poser sur sa hanche. Je suis au courant de tout cela et je l'accepte, j'espère juste me révéler digne de ce que tu m'offres.

- Tu le seras mon Ange cela ne fait aucun doute.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent en même temps pour pouvoir unir leurs lèvres. Ce baiser avait un goût de délivrance, de liberté et de bonheur en un mot comme en mille il était parfait.

- Prêt à commencer ta nouvelle vie ? Demanda une dernière fois Derek

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, répondit le lycéen.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au loft de Derek ou toute la meute était rassemblée, comme l'avait ordonné leurs Alpha.

- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Attaqua Isaac dès qu'il vit son mentor apparaître à la porte.

Mais tous ne purent qu'être stupéfait quand ils virent Stiles entrer à sa suite.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui la ? Demanda hargneusement Erica. Je croyais qu'on en avait finit avec lui.

Bien qu'il s'appliquait à ne pas faire attention aux mots de la jeune fille, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être blessés par la déclaration, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Derek.

- La ferme, ou Stiles s'en chargera d'ici quelques minutes et crois moi tu risques de ne pas apprécier, ordonna Derek.

La jeune fille blonde obtempéra, mais garda son sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, se demandant bien ce qu'un pauvre petit humain comme Stiles pourrait lui faire. Indifférent à cela, Derek se retourna vers son compagnon, et fut subjugué par sa beauté, comment avait il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant, il avait été vraiment aveugle, mais cette erreur était sur le point d'être réparé à jamais. Prenant la main que Derek lui tendait, Stiles s'avança avec lui jusqu'au centre de la pièce

- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda à nouveau Isaac, plus doucement.

- Faites un demi-cercle devant nous, exigea Derek, avant de commencer les explications, il fit également agenouillé Stiles, puis prit place dans son dos. Ce soir Stiles a accepter de rejoindre la meute en devenant un loup. Mais ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit rapidement Derek, ne voulant pas être interrompu par n'importe quels types de protestations. Étant mon compagnon, la morsure ne peut se faire comme elle s'est déroulé pour vous. Comme il est destiné à être mon égal et donc par la même votre Alpha également, la morsure doit se faire en présence de la meute entière, d'où votre présence ici.

Impatient de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec son compagnon, Derek retira rapidement son T-shirt ainsi que celui de Stiles afin de ne pas les souiller. L'air froid entrant subitement en contact avec sa peau nue fit frisonner Stiles, mais il fut vite réchauffer par Derek qui fit voyager ses grandes mains chaudes un peu partout sur la peau nouvellement mise à nue.

- Tu es prêt mon Ange ? Demanda une dernière fois Derek.

- Je n'attends que toi, répondit simplement Stiles, penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant preuve d'un abandon sans limites.

Dans un grognement Derek sentit ses canines s'agrandir, poussé par sa meute rendu fébrile par la soumission de son compagnon. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il plongea ses crocs dans le cou offert. Stiles savait que cela serait douloureux, il s'était documenté par curiosité, il avait même réussi à mettre la main sur des témoignages très rares, mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à la douleur qui prit possession de son corps à la seconde ou les crocs percèrent sa peau. Il ne put refréner son cri ainsi que son mouvement pour se dégager, mais il fut coupé par des grognement qui étrangement ne furent pas de la part de Derek, partis dans une extase sans fin. Non, les grognements venaient, à la surprise de Stiles, de la meute, même de Erica, car eux aussi ressentirent l'effet de la morsure. Quand les crocs de Derek eurent percés la peau du lycéen, les louveteaux ressentirent un lien, de la même nature que celui qui les reliaient à Derek, se formait, et la sensation de bien être les poussèrent à grogner quand Stiles se mit à se débattre, c'était comme ci une pièce manquante dont ils auraient ignoré l'existence avait enfin pris sa place. Cette pièce était Stiles. Et ils feraient tout pour l'aider à accepter la morsure

Stiles vivait un enfer, son monde s'était réduit à des flammes et à de la douleur, et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : mourir pour que tout ceci s'arrête. Il, s'en voulait, il pensait être fort, être digne de Derek mais il s'était surestimé. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher prise quand il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, combattant la morsure du feu qui faisait rage dans son corps, l'apaisant. Bientôt il sentit la présence de son meilleur ami, de Jackson et du reste de la meute dans sa tête, lui apportant la force de tenir et de se détendre. Cela prit encore quelques minutes à Stiles pour réellement lâcher prise et accepter la morsure de Derek. Quand tout son corps se relâcha, Stiles entendit au loin le hurlement de cinq loups, suivi d'un hurlement bien plus lourds et imposant, résonnant dans tout le corps du louveteau qu'était devenu Stiles. Les loups hurlèrent à nouveau à la lune, d'un seul son, heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans leurs meute.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Stiles ne trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux, et le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Vaincu par la douleur, il avait du s'écrouler par terre, sur le ventre, il trouva Derek installé de tout son long sur son dos, léchant avec délectation le sang qui coulait légèrement de la morsure, quand Stiles baissa à nouveau le regard, il n'eut crut pas ses yeux il faisait face à cinq loups garous totalement transformés ! Loups garous qui vinrent instantanément le lécher quand ils virent que leurs Alpha était réveillés.

- Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle vie, mon Ange, déclara Derek.

Le soleil découvrit un drôle de spectacle quand il se leva, au milieu d'un loft se trouvait un couple fermement enlacé, collés à eux deux se trouvaient sept adolescents se pressant les uns contres les autres, dormant du sommeil du juste.


End file.
